The development of computers, computer networks, and particularly the Internet has greatly expanded the number of options for receiving audio content available to users. Unlike typical broadcast radio, where for any particular station the sequence of audio content is selected by a limited number of individuals before being broadcast at large, the Internet has enabled the streaming of audio content in a much more personalized manner. For example, a user may use an Internet-based audio service to create a personal station by providing a seed, such as an artist or track. The service will typically then attempt to provide audio selections that correspond to that seed.
Although such developments have been beneficial, various problems particular to Internet-based delivery of audio content persist. For example, user experience is hampered when audio selections are made that the user dislikes, is bored of, or otherwise finds unengaging. Further, opportunities are missed when audio selections that a user would have enjoyed are not made. Such problems may force users to manually skip disliked or overused tracks (likely interrupting other tasks) or may cause them to simply stop using the service altogether.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.